This invention has particular application to the detection of water and the provision of a simple, inexpensive, self-contained device for detecting leakage from water heaters and the like, but its application is not limited thereto.
Almost every householder has experienced a leaking water heater. When the heater is set on a concrete floor with a drain, the leaking water itself is not a serious problem, but in those situations, as in many mobile homes, where the water heater rests on a wooden or composition board floor, and no drain is provided, the result of an undetected leak can be serious, leading, in some cases to the dropping of the entire water heater through the weakened floor, with resulting rupture of pipes and resulting damage to property and the liability of injury to persons. The problem is aggravated by the fact that many water heaters are now placed in areas in which they are out of sight, and, frequently difficult to reach.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive alarm system that will signal the presence of a fluid, such as liquid water.
Another object is to provide such a system that is self-contained, small, unobtrusive, and yet highly efficient.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.